The present invention relates to a screw nut assembly of a linear actuation device, and more particular, to a screw nut assembly of which the main screw nut can be ejected by spring force when the threads thereof are worn out.
Linear actuation device uses motors, gears and lever linkage for driving a guide screw, so as to provide linear extension and retraction movements of an interior tube. Such device has been commonly applied to elevate or lower a sickbed or other devices.
The screw of the typical linear actuation device uses a screw nut threaded with the screw to perform movements of the interior tube. To reduce the noise caused by friction between the screw nut and the screw, plastic material has been used to fabricate the screw nut. However, as the screw is typically fabricated from metal, the threads formed on the screw nut are easily abraded. Therefore, the screw nut becomes inoperative to carry the load, such that the linear actuation device cannot operate normally. Further, the interior will suddenly sink without the support of the screw nut.